di beranda waktu hujan
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ia tak mengerti, bahwa ada kalanya kau bisa merasa rindu pada hal yang sebenarnya masih menetap di sisimu./ AU / TakaShin / TakaShin's Poem Project, second story / side story of 'narcissus'
**Notes:** hmmm, TakaShin, _anyone_? Lol... orz... _Well,_ untuk menetralisir _mood_ setelah nulis banyak _pair_ , pada akhirnya saya nulis untuk asupan OTP tertjintah ini. (Entah ada yang notis atau enggak :''''))

p.s: seperti biasa, ada selipan puisi di antara barisan kalimat fanfiksi ini.

p.p.s : _TakaShin is love, TakaShin is life._

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Di Beranda Waktu Hujan ( _poem_ ) © Sapardi Djoko Damono

 **.**

 **di beranda waktu hujan**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _Taka-Shin's poem project, second story._

 _(side story of_ _ **narcissus**_ _)_

 **.**

 _AU, OOC, TakaShin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Kausebut kenanganmu nyanyian (dan bukan matahari yang menerbitkan debu jalanan,_

 _yang menajamkan warna-warni bunga yang dirangkaikan)_

Takasugi Shinsuke tidak tahu bahwa ada kalanya sesuatu tak mesti lenyap untuk membuatmu merasakan kehilangan.

Ia tak mengerti, bahwa ada kalanya kau bisa merasa rindu pada hal yang sebenarnya masih menetap di sisimu.

Lihat saja, pemuda berkacamata itu masih di sini, sejengkal pun ia tak beranjak pergi.

Senyum itu dilihat dari manapun masih sama, masih mampu membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Helaian gelapnya yang jatuh lemas hingga menutupi sebagian tengkuknya pun masih mengundang untuk disentuh lebih lanjut. Belum lagi pipinya yang nyaris selalu bersemu, sepasang telinganya yang sudah terbiasa mendengar bujuk rayu, bibirnya yang tak pernah puas ia cumbu, lengan dan tungkainya yang seputih susu—(segala hal tentang pemuda itu masih sama, masih membuatnya tergila-gila.)

 **.**

 _yang menghapus jejak-jejak kaki,_

 _yang senantiasa berulang dalam hujan._

Tapi manik itu, yang warna cokelatnya bisa membuat _amber_ malu, kini selalu menerawang jauh.

Manik itu, yang _dulu_ hanya terbuka untuknya, hanya menatap ke arahnya (hanya milik _nya_!), tiba-tiba berpaling. Kemurniannya terkikis seperti batu yang menjelma debu.

"Shimura..."

Sebentuk gumaman diucapkan sebagai jawaban. Tapi mata secokelat kayu manis itu tak mau menatap balik hijau sewarna _olive_ -nya.

Mata cokelat itu lebih suka mencerna pantulannya yang terproyeksi pada cermin bundar di sudut kamar.

"Cukup, Shimura."

Tapi Shimura _nya_ telah _hilang_.

 **.**

 _Kau di beranda, sendiri,_

Shimura _nya_ telah _pergi_.

Shimura _nya_ yang tampak rapuh sekaligus tangguh, yang pelukannya menghangatkan namun senyumnya menyejukkan (yang selalu melantunkan kata cinta tanpa ia minta), tak ada lagi kini.

Yang tersisa hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa, hati tanpa emosi.

Yang tertinggal hanya obsesi tunggal yang menyingkirkan nyaris segala hal.

Tapi Shinsuke bodoh (ia tahu itu). Pada pemuda itu ia hanya mengenal satu rasa. Cinta (yang absolut, yang kekal. Yang mempertajam naluri, namun melumpuhkan logika.)

Maka dihampirinya sang pemuda. Didekapnya erat-erat (supaya tak terlepas), disatukannya jemarinya rapat-rapat (supaya tak putus).

"Lepaskan."

Hampir saja ia mendecak.

"Kubilang lepaskan."

"Tidak mau."

Patahkan saja lengannya, remukkan saja jemarinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan Shimura (yang miliknya, yang bukan; yang manapun).

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya, hendak melepaskan diri dari kehangatan Shinsuke—

"Cukup, Shimura."

—namun dengan cepat ia menyerah.

 _Kalau kau menyerah secepat itu, aku semakin tak ingin melepaskanmu, kau tahu._

 **.**

" _Ke mana pula burung-burung itu (yang bahkan tak pernah kaulihat,_

 _yang menjelma semacam nyanyian, semacam keheningan) terbang;_

"Kau tak bosan?"

"Padamu? Tak akan."

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bosan pada sesuatu yang telah hilang dari genggaman?

Justru ia ingin bertanya dengan suara yang kencang, kalau perlu dengan teriakan (agar yang _di balik_ cermin itu pun ikut mendengar):

 _Ke manakah perginya dia?_

 _Ke manakah menghilangnya dia?_

 **.**

 _ke mana pula siut daun yang berayun jatuh dalam setiap impian?"_

" _Sungguh_?"

(Tentu saja ia tidak pernah pergi ke mana-mana.)

"Sungguh."

(Tentu saja ia tak pernah menghilang, lenyap dari sisinya.)

"Tapi aku... tak bisa berhenti. Kau tetap akan mencintaiku?"

(Karena kalau ia pergi, kalau ia menghilang, siapakah gerangan yang mempertanyakan cintanya barusan?)

Shimura _nya,_ 'kan?

"Selalu."

' _kan?_

 **.**

 _(Dan bukan kemarau yang membersihkan langit, yang pelahan mengendap di udara)_

 _kausebut cintamu penghujan panjang, yang tak habis-habisnya membersihkan debu,_

 _yang bernyanyi di halaman._

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya, Shimura?"

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, Takasugi- _san?_ "

"Karena kau separuh jiwaku?" ia terkekeh pelan saat menjawabnya, menutupi rasa malu yang timbul saat mengucapkan kata-kata klise barusan.

 _Separuh jiwa, huh?_

"—dan karenanya, kau melengkapiku."

Shinsuke tak ingat di mana ia belajar berkata-kata seperti itu . Ia bahkan tak begitu yakin untuk melontarkan jawaban kalau bukan Shimura yang bertanya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah pertanyaan dan jawaban itu sama? Sama-sama kata yang terbuang percuma karena digunakan untuk membahas hal yang tak perlu dibahas, mengulas sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

(Memangnya kalau bukan Shimura, siapa lagi yang melengkapinya?

Memangnya kalau _bukan_ dia, siapa lagi yang melengkapi Shimura?)

 **.**

 _Di beranda kau duduk, sendiri,_

"Pernahkah kau mendengarnya, Takasugi- _san_ , sebuah cerita tentang seorang pemburu yang jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Shinsuke lelah berdusta.

"Tidak pernah."

Terutama dusta yang terlalu jelas, dusta yang terlalu kentara.

Tapi Shinsuke tak pernah lelah untuk (berusaha) memahaminya. Tak pernah, sekali pun dinding-dinding yang melingkupi mereka, atap yang menyaksikan malam-malam penuh cumbu mereka, jendela-jendela yang membisu itu, udara yang mengisi ruangan ini, sudah terlalu jemu untuk mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, (—atau kisah yang sama, atau tanggapan penuh dustanya yang sama) Shinsuke tak pernah lelah untuk sekadar _ada_ dan menemani Shimura.

"Dia berakhir mati."

Tidak pernah lelah, sekali pun akhir _kisah_ itu selalu sama.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

 **.**

" _Di mana pula sekawanan kupu-kupu itu,_

 _menghindar dari pandangku;_

"Biarkan saja."

Biarkan saja, itu hanya dongeng semata. Biarkan saja, itu hanya secarik kisah lama yang tertulis pada buku cerita berdebu di loteng rumah mereka.

Biarkan saja, toh ia maupun Shimura tak pernah peduli dengan _akhir_ nya.

"Biarkan saja," ulangnya, "karena kau bukan dia," _karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjelma menjadi dirinya, lenyap tak bersisa. Menghilang bak kupu-kupu di tengah kemarau._

"Lagipula, aku akan menjadi daun-daun itu."

 **.**

 _di mana pula (ah, tidak!) rinduku yang dahulu?"_

"Daun-daun apa?"

"Yang mengacaukan pantulan di telaga. Yang akan mengembalikanmu pada dunia yang sesungguhnya."

 _Daun-daun itu._

Yang selalu setia menjaga, meski harus berada 'di antara'.

Yang selalu setia melindungi, meski harus _terlepas_ dan _putus_.

 **.**

 _Kau pun di beranda, mendengar dan tak mendengar kepada hujan, sendiri,_

"Makanya, biarkan saja, Shimura. Biarkan saja," rengkuhannya mengerat, kecupannya mendarat.

Shimura _nya_ (tentu saja miliknya!) diam, tak menolak, tak membalas. Apakah pemuda itu mendengar atau tidak mendengar racauannya, sudah tak jadi perkara.

Deru napasnya memberat, lengan-lengannya dengan frustasi menggapai apa saja yang terlihat.

Menggapai apa saja, selama _itu_ Shimura.

 **.**

" _Di manakah sorgaku itu: nyanyian yang pernah mereka ajarkan padaku dahulu,_

 _kata demi kata yang pernah kuhafal bahkan dalam igauanku?"_

"Biarkan saja," berapa kali pun, akan ia ulang terus kata itu. Seperti mantra, akan ia rapalkan terus supaya Shimura _berhenti_.

Supaya refleksi itu kacau, pudar, _seutuhnya_ lenyap.

(—supaya tak perlu ada lagi cermin-cermin yang ia hancurkan menjadi kepingan beling, supaya tak perlu ada lagi percakapan-percakapan _absurd_ di ruang kubikal serba putih, supaya tak perlu ada lagi tatapan kosong yang berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak ada di dunia ini.)

Supaya tak ada lagi Shimura yang _bukan_ miliknya.

 **.**

 _Dan kausebut hidupmu sore hari (dan bukan siang yang bernafas dengan sengit_

 _yang tiba-tiba mengeras di bawah matahari)_

 _yang basah, yang meleleh dalam senandung hujan, yang larut._

Di antara ciuman hangat yang memanas saban detiknya, di antara gejolak hasrat yang melingkupi keduanya, ia biarkan iris kecokelatan itu menatap pantulannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Shinsuke izinkan, mata itu memandang sebentuk bayang pada cermin bundar yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

Karena akhirnya, mata itu terpejam, menyerah, _berhenti_.

Karena ia yakin kini, Shimura _nya_ telah kembali.

 _(Benar, 'kan?_ )

 _Amin._

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, karena saya terlalu _speechless_ abis nulis fanfik abstrak ini, saya gatau mau ngomong apa (?)

Pokoknya, ini bagian kedua dari _**narcissus**_ **,** sekaligus bagian akhir di mana sudut pandang mz Taka yang digambarkan di sini. Untuk _third story_ -nya nanti (semoga cepet, ya lol), akan mengambil kisah yang berbeda lagi hohoho~

Welp, terima kasih yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Jangan lupa untuk nulis kesan2nya di kotak ripiu biar kita bisa fangirlingan bersama (kali aja, kan, ya :''') Terima kasih juga untuk Bapak Sapardi yang udah membuat puisi penuh rasa sepi yang menyentuh ini (uhyeah). Mungkin interpretasi saya juga kurang tepat, apalah saya, cuma butiran jasjus yang mengendap di dasar plastik (?)

Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya :3


End file.
